Useless as a Warp Core
by Skeptical Mutt
Summary: Yet another Triangle of Power fic from me... big surprise, I know. Set during "The Ultimate Computer", details Jim coming to terms with being called Captain Dunsel, and how Spock and Bones both attempt to make him feel better. No slash.


A/N: Alright, I'm getting a little Triangle of Power happy over here. But when you have three characters THIS freaking awesome it's hard NOT to get that way. Yet another fic based on an episode about feelings between everybody's favorite three Enterprise crewmen, Spock, Jim, and good ole Bones. This one is set during The Ultimate Computer. No previous knowledge of the ToP series is needed, although this humble author would love if you would read and review those other fics as well. Read and enjoy! Oh, and I don't own anything but the Triangle of Power series ideas… sort of. Written in Kirk's POV

Useless as a Warp Core

The hardest thing about these M5 drills was sitting in the chair tense as can be and pretending to be nonchalant and disinterested. Inside my red alert was shrieking full volume. I felt more than saw Spock's appraising eyes on me as I shifted and crossed my ankle over my knee and swiveled slightly in my chair. Bones was right behind me, and I could hear his muttering about computers and Daystrom's angry grumbles about Bones. Well, let's not borrow trouble, shall we? The drill ended with success, and while this should have been good news it only caused the red alert sirens to wail louder in my head. I steeled myself and hauled out of the chair to stand by Spock to get a full report for my log.

As always, Spock saw through my façade of tough starship captain James T. Kirk and pinned me in place with his best Vulcan eyes. While I braced myself for a tirade, I was surprised by his words.

"_Practical, Captain? Perhaps… but not desirable. Computers make excellent and efficient servants… but I have no desire to serve under them." _

He paused then, tilted his head. Whether he was saying the words because he knew I needed to hear them or because he meant them I didn't know. His gaze softened just a little but it was enough for me to know that he was sincere and that every word he spoke now was as heartfelt as a Vulcan could be.

"_Captain, a Starship also runs on loyalty to one man. Nothing can replace it… or him."_

Those dark eyes appraised me and I felt those words release some of the tension in my shoulders. I had a good crew, an excellent First Officer, and above all a fantastic friend. Although he was Vulcan to the core, or pretended to be anyways, he was the counterbalance to me and always knew what to say, even if I didn't know what I needed to hear. Right as I opened my mouth to tell him how much I appreciated the statement and the show of loyalty, I heard a message chime in. It was Wesley.

I settled an arm onto the railing and leaned into it as I listened to him rattle on about M5. It wasn't until the end of his communication that I realized what he had said. _"Regard to Captain Dunsel."_ Dunsel?! Surely he wasn't referring to me? The realization that M5 had successfully navigated and won the battle, even more efficiently, without any intervention from me froze me in place. I didn't hear Bones asking me for a definition. I turned stiffly and without another word headed straight for the turbolift and the security of my quarters. Without looking behind me I knew Spock had fallen in his customary two strides behind me so I didn't slow down until the doors shut behind me and left me alone in the turbolift. But not before I heard Bones.

"_Who in blazes is Captain Dunsel? What does it mean, Jim?" _Although his Southern lilt was usually comforting, and indeed even entertaining, hearing him say the word Dunsel felt like a fist to the stomach. I sagged against the wall of the turbolift for a minute before grasping the handle and directing the turbolift to the deck that my quarters were on. I walked without seeing the crewman who scrambled madly out of my way until I got to my quarters. As soon as the doors shut I let out one shuddering breath that was part anger and part sadness. I slammed one fisted hand down on the table then winced as it stung. Well, I guess I deserved that. Staring mindlessly out of the window in my room, I ran my hand through my hair roughly and tried to get that word out of my head.

Knowing that it wouldn't work, I turned to the computer and tried to distract myself from the thoughts that were plaguing me. Was I afraid of being replaced? Was I now, as Captain of the Enterprise, a dunsel? A useless entity that served no purpose? I put one hand down on the desk because I kept making a fist out of it. That's where I was when Bones came strolling in with a cloth covered tray.

The good ole country doctor whipped off the cloth and gave me his signature cheeky grin. _"I know how to whip up a good Finagle's Folly."_ Since I had no idea what a Finagle's Folly was, much less why it was green, I took the glass and took a healthy sip. This stuff was much stronger than the Saurian Brandy that Bones and I usually shared at times like these, I reflected as I tipped the glass into the light to see it better, trying not to choke on the burn in my gut and the fire in my belly. Bones always had possessed a higher tolerance for the alcohol that burned. Although I enjoyed it, I preferred a drink that was a little more… hoppy.

" _To Captain Dunsel."_ I raised my glass mockingly. Bones corrected my toast to "To James T. Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise" then looked at me, all friendly doctor gone. Now he was a pissed off friend that wanted to slap some sense into me. Well, I didn't blame him. "Bones, I feel as useless as a man at a dress shop. I really am… obsolete." I threw back half the glass with that admission, and coughed as the drink slammed full force into me. Bones mirrored my action then grimaced slightly. "Jim, you are not obsolete. That hunk of junk knows nothing about commanding a starship, and you know it!" He was getting riled up now, and his accent was getting thicker, as it always did when he was upset.

He opened his mouth again to argue, and with impeccable timing my communicator panel beeped. Setting my glass down on the table carefully, I was still too angry and would likely have thrown the glass otherwise, I lengthened my stride to get to the bridge, noting from my periphery that Bones followed me. In silence we rode in the turbolift, me too angry to make casual conversation and him too wary of provoking me further and causing some sort of angry fit. The doors opened and I straightened up and threw my shoulders back. This was my ship, my bridge. It was time to act like it. Bones stepped out after me, and his gaze went immediately to Spock.

Although I wasn't looking I knew the look that was passing between them. It was the same look that they had been exchanging ever since the Tholian Web incident. The "it's your turn to take a crack at Jim" look that infuriated me and amused me at the same time. For some reason, these two had made a pact of some kind that meant they would work as a team whenever they thought I was being unreasonable. And Bones clearly thought that I was being unreasonable, although I felt justified in what my response.

I watched in silence as the ore freighter blew up. As soon as the fire from the explosion filled the screen, I turned on my heel and let loose some fire of my own. Although it was not gratifying to yell at Daystrom, it did make me feel a little bit better that M5 had made an error that was high enough in magnitude to secure my place at the head of my ship. My ship, I thought lovingly, then looked to Spock and hardened my features into the Captain's mask that I had worked so hard to achieve. We had to get control of the ship back, and before it began to attack the four ships that were expecting a mock battle.

Well, we had done it. We had saved the Enterprise from certain demise…again. Bones and I were settled in the Officer's lounge with drinks, this time Saurian Brandy for him and a healthy glass of Scotch that Scotty had insisted I needed more than him for me. "Well Bones, I guess there are some things that computers just can't do." I was more cautious about my drink this time, sipping it rather than slugging it. It went down surprisingly smooth and I made a mental note to buy a case of it when we got to a starbase.

"I told ya Jim, that computer could calculate course corrections all day. Nothing can replace a flesh and blood human being, and certainly nothing could replace James T. Kirk as Captain of this vessel." I eyed the drink in Bones' hand, wondering how many he had consumed before I joined him. "And, all of this nonsense about being obsolete… why, you're about as useless as a Captain of a Starship as a warp core is as a power source for a starship." Oh yes, he was drunk. But it was nice of him to show some support for me. Much like Spock had, earlier on the bridge. Had I ever thanked him?

I looked up as the doors to the officer's lounge opened and predictably Spock came in. My left hand and my right hand, at the same table, I mused as he paused then suddenly narrowed his eyes at Bones. "Doctor, you appear to be inebriated. Shall I assist you to your quarters?" He didn't wait for an answer, and merely tipped his head at me with a soft "Captain" as he hauled Bones upright. "Jim…" "Jim." They said it at the same time. I waved them off and watched Spock and Bones until they left the room. Taking my drink, I went to stand by the windows. I couldn't stop the smile, didn't try. I was as useless as a warp core.


End file.
